


We don't talk anymore

by NysseMeow



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, More characters to come, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, and a nerd, and gets better, barry is wallys dad, before it goes wrong too, fluffeti fluff, he is precious, leonard snart is a softie too, mark mardon is a big softie, not biological tho, shit goes wrong, wally and peter are besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NysseMeow/pseuds/NysseMeow
Summary: Wally West is ready to give up. If his biological parents couldn't love him the could anyone? Uncle Barry did and so did his friends but he didin't want to burden them. Everything seems to be spiralling out of control and Wally can't just catch a break. Wally is drowning on dry land and no one can help. Or maybe someone can after all?Enter Mark Mardon and his plan to finally get revenge on Joe West for killing his brother. Things go south and then they go north. Mark gets his revenge but in a suprising way.Who knew Weather wizard had a heart one as pure as freshly fallen snow?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> =So in this fic Wally's mom Mary is Joe's sister for reasons to be found out. Also my first fic ever that I have let other people apart from my dad to read. My eglish also sucks so sorry about that! I hope you have fun reading this!=

Chapter 1. 

"What do you mean Wally is missing?!" The woman behind him in the line cleared her throat and glared at Barry with the heat of thousand hells. Normally that alone would have made Barry to apologize and back away from the situation but he had more important things to think at the moment.  
"He never came home after school. Can you just please call those friends of his, they don't answer my calls." Barry felt his own anger starting to grow.  
"It's sunday! Are you telling me Wally has been missing almost two days and you didin't call me earlier?!" Barry left the line swinging his free arm like true italian and stomped out of jitters. Barry might have not been Wally's biolocigal father but he didin't need to be. Wally was Barry's son in every way that mattered. Hearing that his son was missing and he was being told this two days later made him furious.  
"It's not like you are the boys real father anyways. Just... Call those brats and find him." Mary sounded tired and worn. She had never been the best parent for Wally but at least she was hundred times better than that piece of shit husband of hers had been. Barry had always been protective over Wally even before the accident with Rudy, his biolocigal father.  
"Sometimes I wonder if you really meant when you told that you wanted to make everything up for Wally. In the end you just as bad as Rudy when it comes to parenting." Barry flashed to his aparment and started to look for the little black notebook that had all the phone numbers of Wally's friends in it. One of them had to know something. Those kids were something else. They always had something going on, and usually it was nothing good.  
On the other side of the phone Mary was being suprisingly quiet. "...You know what Barry, you are right"  
Barry stopped everything he was doing. "I am?"  
"Yes, yes you are. Why do I even try with the little bastard. It's not like he wants to be family again!" Suddenly Mary sounded very angry. Shit. That was never a good sign.  
"When you find Wallance you can have him. Just... just tell him that he is not welcome back. If you like the brat so much you can just keep it. I have no use for a freak like him anyways." Before Barry could even understand what had just happened Mary hung up on him.  
This was not good.

 

Wally just wanted a break. Why did everything always go wrong. Here he was, sitting in a cold ground of some random basement, being held as a hostage by none other than Mark Mardon the weather wizard himself. It had been normal shitty day at school. He remembers walking out of the school building, exited to show his uncle his new magic the gathering booster cards, when a black van came to his line of vision and the next thing he knew was darkness.  
Apperantly Mardon had some sort of master plan using me to get back to Joe West. Now it could have been a good idea. Everyone knew how much Joe loved his family and relatives. Except I was not Joe's family. Sure I was his nephew but that stopped meaning shit after what happened with Rudy and mom. Mom was Joe's sister and that made him my uncle, well not anymore. Not after what happened... But I don't want to think about that. Right now I was little busy being kidnapped.  
I really hope Mardon dosen't just kill me when he realises that I don't mean shit to Joe.

"I don't fucking get this shit! I just got of phone with Joe West who fucking thanked me for kidnapping his own nephew?! Does he think I'm fucking joking with him? What in the bloody hell is going on here!?"  
Mark Mardon was fuming. He had spent a good amount of time and effort for this master plan. Everyone knew that family meant everything for Joe West. When Mardon realised that West's nephew was in the same school with Trickster, he saw the perfect chance to get back to West for killing his brother, and he took that chance. But now the dirty pig thought he was jokin with him? He would send that bastard little Wally's pinky to show exactly how serious he was.  
"Hey if the pig didin't want his nephew or whatever back, can we have him? Young pretty thing like him all tied up gives me bunch of good ideas how to spend my next weekend..." Mardon just growled and sent a glare that could scare away the devil himself for the man. What in the bloody fuck had he been thinking when he hired these morons as his help. Bunch of trash, that's what they were. After this job was over he would shoot every single one of those disgusting rapists.  
"You keep your hands away from the merchandise. Go and watch the door with your idiot cousin and make sure no one disturbs me and the little shit. I think we need to have a little chat." Mardon could see the kid go white at his words. Good. Be afraid you little shit.  
The kid was neatly tied up and couldn't move a finger even if he tried.  
The little thing was shaking, from fear or cold, he didin't know. Probably both. The basement was fucking freezing.  
"Now that it's just you and me kid, mind explaining me why West didin't seem to care when I called him to inform how I had kidnapped his nephew. The fucking pig thanked me and all." Mardon was suprised in himself how calm he seeemed. Kid went totally still. He just stared at Mardon and seemed to be prosessing the whole thing.  
Just as Mardon was going to start the rant of the life time, kid suprised him.  
"WHAT?! Thanked you? I knew he wouldn't give two shits about me but he thanked you? After everything he did?!" Kid was literally fuming at the moment. His face was twisted in anger, no in rage and his eyes held a wild look. Just as Mark was about to continue, shit went down.  
Suddenly the kid was up on his feet, free from the zip ties and walking in circles waving his arms wildly and speaking so fast Mardon couldn't understand a word. Actually all of the kids movements seemed too fast for him to follow with his eyes. Holy shit this kid was a speedster?  
Suddenly the kid was right in his face. Everything around them seemed to stop. As if the time itself was slowed down. The kid had wild look in his eyes. Little trails of lightning could be seen coming out of his eyes. His whole aura just screamed danger and murderous intent. For a moment Mardon was the sacred one. Foe a moment it seemed like he was staring in the eyes of chaos.  
"You are not the only one who wants revenge on Joe West. It's time I got my part of that too and you are going to help me with it"  
Mardon was starting to regret his past life decicions.


	2. Hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally has a breakdown.  
> Mark is confused and apperantly makes good hot chocolate.

Mark Mardon was simple man. Like most men were. He enjoyed beer, women and bar fights. He sometimes spend time with the other rogues because they were the closest thing he had to a family. He would never admit that out loud even if it was the truth.

His great master plan of finally getting his revenge against Joe West was shit. Everything had started good. But now there was an angry speedster kid staring at him and muttering very ominous things under his breath. Why did this shit always happen to him?

Mark was deeply in his thoughts so when Wally finally addressed him, he might have gotten little spooked. Escpecially when he heard the words that came out of the kids mouth.

"Just kill him! He killed your brother right? So just kill Joe." Now it was Marks turn to just stare at the kid. He looked terrible. The kid was shaking violently, his eyes were flickering everywhere and he seemed to be three seconds away from a full blown panic attack.

"Well? If you don't do it I... I- I will hurt you! No, I will- I will kill you! Say it was self defense or- or- or something..." Okay now the kid was totally loosing it. 

Mark wondered if the kid even knew he was crying and almost hyperventilating. There was something there. Something about that desperation, about that panic in the kids movement and eyes that felt familiar. Now, Mark was not a good guy, not in anyway but seeing the kid like that... 

It seemed like the kid didin't even register Mark anymore. He was just rambling to himself and staring at the wall. It was rather scary in all honesty. Mark wasn't sure what came over him but he made a quick decision. With quick steps Mark got to the door and left the basement. His helped thugs were outside the door, waiting. 

"So boss can we get into the action? I know you sai..." the thug never finished what he was saying because Mark had just shot him right between his eyes. The other thugs fate was similar. 

Mark walked to the kitchen one goal in mind. Hot chocolate. Snart had an unhealthy obsession of the drink and Mark had learned to make some. Normally he would put alcohol in the drink but didin't think it would be wise to spike a kids drink.

"Ah... Fuck it. The kid looks like he might need some..." Mark muttered as he poured clear vodka in the hot chocolate and mixed the thing. It didin't take long for the hot chocolate to be ready. Mark made some for himself as well. 

Balancing two mugs in one hand he made his way back to the basement. The kid was still there, sitting in the ground and sobbing lightly. Mark made his way over and sat down next to the kid. 

"Drink." It was a simple order, said suprisingly softly. Mark took his own drink and started sipping it ever so slowly. He started to think more about the kid. About what might have happened. The kid was obviously a speedster. Was he related to flash? If so, where was the red bastard? And what on earth had happened to make the kid hate Joe West so much. His head was starting to hurt from all the questions. What in the bloody hell was going on? 

Meanwhile Wally was having an inner struggle. He had known Joe hated him after what had happened. But to leave him with Mardon? Why? He didin't deserve this! It wasn't his fault what happened. Or at least that what his friends said... 

"Drink." The soft order coming from his left side suprised him. When did Mardon move there? And was that... hot chocolate? Did he lose time? And when did he start crying? Oh god he really was pathetic. Crying next to a super villain. 

The hot chocolate smelled really good. He carefully picked up the mug and brought it up to his lips. A quick glance to his left showed his that Mardon was still deep in thought. Wally sipped the hot beverage. It was delicious. There was a slight taste of alcohol, but that didin't matter. He couldn't get drunk with his powers. Taste of cinnamon brought back memories of last christmas. It had been fun. 

"Thank you." The quiet words suprised both of them. Wally was suprised those had slipped out of his mouth and Mark was suprised that the kid was talking again. 

He shifted his attention back to the kid. And boy did the kid look even worse. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has to make a call, well several calls.  
> Wally and Mark are confused but make it work. Also, one of Wally's friends makes a brief appearance.

Wally was very lost. He did not know what he was supposed to do next. Here he was sitting in the basement of the supervillain who had tried to kill him and his uncle multiple times before. And that said super villain apparently did very good hot chocolate. Wally had finished his drink very quickly and actually wanted some more, but did not want to try his luck.  
Suddenly the whole situation seemed very amusing. He was literally sitting on the ground drinking hot chocolate next to a real life super villain. If he was feeling lost he could only imagine what Mardon was feeling.  
The more he thought about it, the funnier the whole thing seemed. Who knew Mark Mardon could you make such an excellent hot chocolate.

Just when Mark thought this whole thing could not get anymore weird, the kid started laughing again. 

"What is it now you little shit?" Mardon wanted to feel angry and annoyed, but something about the kids laught was different this time. It seemed happy. 

"You made me hot chocolate" the kid giggled as if it explained anyting. Suddenly mark didn't feel as hopeless as he did before. He started to realize the humor of the situation. This was not how things were supposed to go. But for some reason, he didn't mind that everything went to shit.

"Fucking hell this is weird... What is even going on?" Mark asked. The kid looked at him almost shyly and smiled just a little bit. And holy shit, the kids smile was adorable. Mark blamed the Vodka for that. He did not just think the kid was adorable, no way in hell. It had to be the vodka.

"Glad to know I'm not only one who is confused about this situation" the kid muttered, and looked at his empty mug. God, the kid looked awful. Mark didn't know what hit him, but suddenly he had the urge to take care of the kid. Maybe it was because something about the situation reminded him of Clyde. This was getting out of hand. He needed to do something, quickly.

" I know this is really weird, but could I maybe sleep here?" the kid sounded so tired that Mark found it impossible to say no to the kid.  
''what the hell, this night is already weird. You can sleep on the guest room and I'll take the couch. This shit is unreal.''

'' you telling me, I thought you were going to kill me, and here I am drinking hot chocolate with a super villain.'' There was the tiniest amount of giggle in the kids voice. Mark found himself laughing too. Just a little bit though. And he would never admit it to anyone.

"Let's get you to sleep kid. This has been a long day."  
The kid stood up with Mark and shot out his hand. "You can call me Wally. I hate being called the kid."

"Wally it is then." Mark hummed. 

 

Barry had a very different kind of a problem. He was about to make a call. Normally that would not scare him, but this time the call he was about to make could go either very wrong or just very very very wrong. Barry liked Wally's friends. They just could get little overprotective over Wally. Usually it was not a bad thing, but barry was already anxious enough without them yelling in his ear. And he knew that there was going to be yelling. A lot of yelling. On the other hand, he also knew that Wally's friends could probably help him find Wally. And right now nothing else mattered but finding him. So, barry picked up the phone and dialed a number. Then he deleted it, and dialed another one. And then he realized, that he didn't have any idea which of Wally's friend he was supposed to call.

'' fuck it, they will tell each other anyway, so I'm just calling Kurt. He is usually the most rational one.'' Barry muttered and hit the call button. At first there was no reply which made him even more anxious. And just when he was about to hung up, the phone was picked up.

"Hello this is Kurt Hummel, how can I help you''


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell it's been a long time since I updated. Sorry for everyone but I'm just a total mess. 
> 
> The next morning. Wally makes breakfast and Mardon cleans.  
> Barry is lost and Kurt is tired.

The next morning was weird. Wally woke up with a headache, which was probably caused by last nights crying episode. The bed was suprisingly soft. And the two pillows were incredibly soft. He felt like he was in warm and soft cocoon. And just for a little while, he could forget everything that was going on. All the bad things, getting kidnapped and all his insecurities. Wally breathed in deep and noticed how there was a slight smell of mangos coming from the pillows. But like all good things, even his little morning relaxation came to an end. Suddenly the reality hit him. Wally sat up quickly and tried to stand off from the bed, but felt dizzy all the sudden. And then came the noise. His stomach, it sounded like an angry bear.

 

"Shit, I haven't eaten anything lately. I need to find food..." Wally muttered to himself. With lot of effort he rose from the bed slowly and looked around him. It was a plain room with bed, closet and a window. Nothing more. Curiously Wally made his way to the closet and peeked inside. And smiled instantly. Inside the closet was clothes, lots of clothes. Wally took out a large blue hoodie, which felt extremely soft under his fingers and red pajama pants. He thought about it a minute and then shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Mardon literally made me hot chocolate yesterday, I guess I can borrow some of his clothes." still muttering to himself Wally changed his clothed quickly. The hoodie and pants were both too big for him and he felt like he was drowning in them. But somehow it felt good, like those times he borrowed clothes from Barry or Sti. There was also a faint smell of mangos which made Wally doubt that these clothes belonged to someone else than Mardon. Wally felt a sharp pain in his belly that made him feel dizzy again.

 

"Food, I need food immediatly." Wally opened the door and stepped into a hallway. He made his way down the hallway and entered a living area. He quietly made his way over the sofa and found Mardon still sleeping there soundly. And there in the corner of his eye he spotted it, kitchen. Mardon all but forgotten, Wally made his way to the kitchen and started going through cupboards and the fridge. There wasn't a lot of food but he managed to find supplies to make pancakes, some bacon and omelettes. So without any hesitation Wally started making breakfast. If there was one thing he could do, it was excellent breakfast. When Wally started frying the bacon the hilarity of the situation hit him once again. Here he was, making a breakfast for Mark Mardon and himself after an emotional night. He couldn't wait to tell about this to his friends and Barry! As soon as Wally thought about his da... uncle and friends his good mood disappeared. What would they say? He got kidnapped and then threw a hissy fit in his captors basement and slept over. Oh god he was pathetic, the others would surely blame him. Just like Joe and everyone else. Wally's thoughts took a quick leap to the dark corner of his mind and he fell even deeper to his depressive state of mind.

 

_Maybe I deserve to be hurt and alone. I always screw everything and people close to me have to suffer because of me. Oh god, I'm so pathetic. Maybe Joe is right and I should just... disappear. For good. It would everything so much easier for Barry and the others..._

 

"I was about to ask what ye're thinking, but with a mug like that, I don't think I wanna know." Wally almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Mardon's voice behind him. He had been so deep in his head that he did not hear Mardon waking u and coming to kitchen. The suprise had made Wally drop the pan he was holding, but luckily Mardon has caught it before any damage was made. 

"Bloody hell kiddo, are ya gonna feed an entire rogues gallery or why is there so much food? And these poor bacons are almost burnt, lucky for ya I happen to like mine crispy" Wally just stared at Mardon when he took the pan out of Wally's hand and started moving the bacon to two different plates that Wally had prepared earlier. The man looked shockingly normal. Mardon was wearing grey sweat pants, white t-shirt and pikachu slippers. His hair was standing up and there was still some sleepiness in his eyes. Wally was still standing right next to him and staring at the man. And then he noticed it. It was faint but it was still there.

 

"Mangos!" Wally intelligently blurted out. There was slight sent of Mangos coming from Mardon. They both looked suprised by Wally's sudden yell and Wally couldn't help but to shrink little bit when Mardon turned his gaze to him. And just when he was about to say something to Wally, Wally started stuttering even more intelligent things.

 

"I mean the pillows- and I borrowed clothes- and it's really soft, both pillows and the hoodie- and I thought it was someone elses because you don't smell like mangos, or- or I thought you didin't, but you do. And there's nothing wrong with it, I just- just didin't expect it, cause you know you are a super villain, not that there is anything wrong with it, smelling like mangos I mean. The super villain part is little wrong, I mean you- you steal things and stealing is not good, but there is cases when it's okay, like- like stealing back something that is yours. And- and..." 

 

"Whoa whoa, calm the hell down kiddo! Are ya even breathing between there?"

 

"I'm sorry I just ramble when I- I get nervous, not that I'm nervous, I mean I-I'm quite terrified. But-but not you! I swear, I mean I'm little scared because you're villain and all but you made me hot chocolate and Lance always says it's a sign of friendship, not- not that we are friends but like super bad evil villain villains don't make hot chocolate to others..." once again Wally and Mardon were left speechless and just stared at each other. Their staring was cut off by a loud rumbling noice that came from Wally's stomach. Wally's face went entirely red. Mardon just stared at him couple seconds more and started laughing. 

 

"Bloody hell kiddo, sit down and eat something before yer belly eats us both" 

 

Wally quickly scrambled to the table and sat down banging his forehead on the table. This was officially the most weirdest and embarrassing morning ever. Soon there was soft clanks when Mardon started putting plates down to the table. Wally heard him muttering quietly about teenagers, Snart's softness infecting him and mangos. After getting everything on the table Mardon sat down too and started just picking things to his plate.

 

"Well go on, I ain't gonna feed ya kid. And the food ain't gonna walk to yer mouth by itself." Wally didin't need anymore urging. He started eating right away and once the food hit his mouth, everything felt little better all the sudden. By the time Mardon has finished off two pancakes, Wally was eating his sixteenth. Wally was so invested on his food, he didin't notice Mardon sneaking glanzes of him. The breakfast was short and quiet. After finishing most of the food Wally looked little sheepish and blushed when Mardon whistled at his empty plate. Ankward silence followed. Neither of them knew what to say. Wally started bouncing his legs up and down and scratching his arm. Both nervous habits. He wanted to call his friends, but at the same time he wanted to run to the guest room and curl under the blankets. World was a scary thing and he didin't want to face it. Mardon was silently evaluated the child sitting in front of him. Something was clearly wrong, there was no doubt about it. The kid didin't look like he wanted to leave and last night basement episode only confirmed that. There was obviously some bad things going on at kids home. Mardon wanted to just get rid of the kid or throw him outside, but something inside him resisted. Seeing the kid panicking in the basement brought back bad memories from his and Clyde's childhood. And looking the kid now, just sitting there wearing Marks' oversized clothes... wait a minute.

 

"Ye're wearing my clothes? Where in the bloody hell did you find those?" and ho didin't he notice that before. He must be even more tired than he realised. The kid didin't say anything, Just looked at Mark with these wide doe eyes. His lips were slightly pouting and there was moistness in his eyes. Perfect puppy eyes, damn it.

 

"They were so soft and smelled really good. I'm sorry..." The kid whispered quietly and it seemed like he was gonna start any moment. And Mark did not want to deal with anymore tears. 

 

"Alright, alright. It's okay kiddo. Bloody sailors boots what happend to my life..." Mark sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead. There was one person who could possibly help him. He just didin't want to consider that option. But then again, he was way over his head at the moment. 

 

"Okay kid you go back to sleep, ya look ye're going to fall asleep there. I'll clean up and figure out something." Mardon started cleaning the plates from the table and turned around to walk to the kitchen. But suddenly the kid was hugging him from behind. It was quick hug, and he probably wouldn't even have realised it, if it wasn't for the quiet "thsnk you" the kid muttered. Mark didin't even have time to turn around before the kid flashed away and he heard the guest bedroom's door close. Well at least now he knew for a fact that the kid was a speedster. This was getting weirder and weirder. And dangerous. He needed solve this thing as soon as possible. Mark cleaned the plates quickly and then made his way to the basement. The bodies of the thugs he had hired and then killed were still there. 

 

"Aww fuck I ain't gonna bother. I'll just call someone to deal with this shit..." He muttered while walking down to the basement. There he dug out his phone and stared at it. The he cursed some and selected the number he knew he should call. Then he cursed some more and closed his phone. And opened it again. And closed it. And then his phone rang. 

 

"Fuck." Mardon thought about just hanging up but knew nothing good would come out of it. So he cursed once more and answered the call.

 

"Mardon want to explain this ridiculous rumor that you have once again gone after West, even after I specifically told you not to do it." Fuck where the hell had Snart heard about his plans. Not that that mattered anymore, more troubling was the fact that Mardon had no idea how to explain the situation to Snart.

 

"Well, I'm waiting. Normally I would have already heard your pathetic excuses  _Mardon_." Snart sounded extra pissy today, oh well time to make his day even worse. 

 

"Yeah about that, ya might wanna come by safe house 4. There's been some,  _unexpected developments._.." Mardon was probably going to die this night by an icicle. 

 

"...What have you screwed up now?"

 

"Just... This ain't something I can explain by phone. Ya gotta come by, I'm way over my head here." Mardon hated to when he couldn't handle things so even Snart was suprised by his answer. And before he could answer to Mardon, Mark decided to hang up the phone. Too tired to care about the inevitable death that would follow his action. 

 

"Fuck me."

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile Barry was loosing his mind. The call yesterday had been short. Only thing he had been able to say was that Wally was missing and Kurt had replied with a firm "We'll be there". Barry had no idea who Kurt was bringing and he couldn't find the strenght to care. He stressed, scared and exhausted. Wally might not have been his biological child, but Barry saw him as a son. And he was going to get his boy back, no matter what.


End file.
